


Raven's New Fetish

by TheDapLab



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Costume Kink, F/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, lots of tentacles, raven likes tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/pseuds/TheDapLab
Summary: When Raven tried out a new spell, she wasn't quite sure what to expect, but she's definitely not disappointed with how things escalated~
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Solo Adventure

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos” she chanted, focusing her power through the circle she had drawn in the centre of her room. She had been left alone in the Titans Tower for the weekend, the rest visiting friends or family elsewhere, so she had taken the opportunity to perform a little experiment. She licked her lips in excitement as the circle glowed and pulsed, forming into the form she had chosen for this new spell.

After exploring online at random, she had accidentally wandered into a seedier part of the internet and came across a new fascination. After browsing through a porn site, as horny teens are known to do, she had come across a particular genre that had caught her attention and been her masturbation material for the next few months.

Tentacle porn. Watching women being caught and raped by them had turned into a secret fetish of hers. Specifically, imagining being in their place. Her toys had helped scratch that particular itch to start with, she could still bring herself to release without those particular videos, many lonely nights riding one of her dildos showed that, but when doing it to tentacles it always helped her cum harder.

So one day, she had decided to take the next step, create her own. Which is what led to the spell before her, as it formed into a mass of tentacles, made from her magic and at her command. Reaching out a hesitant hand, she took one of them in her hand, stroking it and marveling at the feel as it writhed to her touch. They had turned out as she hoped, now to test them…

Pulling it towards her, she paused, taking a deep breath before leaning forwards and slowly running her tongue up the tentacle she held. Taste would be manageable she thought, kissing and stroking it. Now she had dared to actually cast this spell and had it before her, she was getting aroused, the thought of fulfilling her fantasy was so within her grip.

The tentacle she was pleasuring seemed to be getting impatient at that point, the tip flicking around and pressing against her lips, she moaned softly as she willingly opened her mouth to it, bobbing her head up and down and sucking on it as it filled her mouth. Not bad at all…

While she was busy pleasuring one of the limbs, the rest were beginning to move, feeding on her desires and distraction, wrapping her kneeling legs and working her way up her body. She was so focused on sucking the first one, that she didn’t realise her increased pleasure was from tentacles stroking the area of her suit between her legs, not just from living out her fantasies.

She was finally snapped out of it when they made it up to her arms, wrapping around them, while pulling them off to the side as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Her attempts to remove the one from her mouth, to cry out the chant to end it, failed when it refused to budge, flowing into her mouth and beginning to deep throat her.

Damn demonic magic, she thought. It must have picked up on her intentions and decided to act on them without her command. As much as losing control like this should be terriying her, the way it was fucking her mouth, the other tentacles running over her body, in particular the sensitive part of the front of her suit; the heat she was feeling from her arousal must be felt through her suit surely?

Yes, apparently it did, a number of its tentacles swarming in there now, after some experimental tugging, it simply tore her costume open, exposing her pussy to it’s probing. She gasped around the one in her mouth as dozens of smaller ones roamed all over her hot core, a couple playing with her clit in a way that almost felt like tongues, several other merged together to form a thicker one that stroked against her opening as she squirmed in it’s grasp. 

It was teasing her! She had made it for one thing and now it was at that moment it was teasing her! She tried to press down, force herself on it, but she was held firm, shaking with need at being so close, yet all it would do is that infernal stroking of her entrance! She even spotted them pulling open her drawer and pulling out several bottles of lube, letting her watch as the tentacles lubed themselves up in front of her before covering her in a slippy layer.

It didn’t help that was driving her wild, the teasing, gentle probing of her clit and the throat fucking, it was getting close, but she needed more. She did however begin regretting the video she had watched before the summoning, as the tentacles went further. Gripping her suit, it pulled it apart, exposing her breasts to their ravaging, moaning louder as it began pinching and pulling her nippled, while others wrapped around and squeezed her chest rhythmically, the lube helping the sensation feel that much better.. 

God this felt good, she thought to herself through her pleasure induced haze, as it finally brought her to orgasm, shuddering and bucking in its grasp while her eyes rolled back in satisfaction. It was at that point the tentacle between her legs chose to thrust itself deep inside her having covered them both in lubrication. Filling her pussy as she could feel smaller tentacles inside her breaking off from the main one and probing her insides. Toes curling at the alien feeling, before tightening as it found her g spot and ran several tendrils over it.

She should stop the spell, before this goes too far, she wanted to say, but as the smaller ones had found the best places to play with inside her, the big one began pulsing, giving the sensation of being fucked, while still filling her entirely. 

Her second release came quickly, her body stiffening briefly from the violation and surprise when she came that it got her off that quickly. It kept her suspended there, tentacles holding her suspended and limbs spread, as it played with her body, fucking her mouth and pussy as it probed for all the places she got pleasure from been touched.

Some of them she hadn’t known she liked, until tentacles found them and sent her writhing with wild desire.

It was better than she even imagined, being held and repeatedly raped by a tentacle monster she had created. She quickly lost count of the number of times she came, losing herself in the pleasure, if not for the one ravaging her mouth she would probably be screaming loud enough to wake the neighbours.

It felt like days later, but was more like several hours, the dawn light peeking in through her curtains, when the spell finally ran out of energy. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, the tentacles dissolving away to nothing as her ravaged body knew peace. She woke up again later the same morning, body stiff from the hours of violation visited upon it, protesting as she stretched her muscles out again sighing as she regarded her ruined suit. 

The entire front had been nearly torn apart in her spell's desire to ravish her, what was left was soaked in lube. She spat out a wad of it that had been left in her mouth, the tentacles using it to simulate cumming in and on her towards the end.

Shower first, clean up her room, then dispose of the ruined suit before anyone asked what had happened to her.

She would also need to improve the spell, it was the best night of her life, but she thought she could do so much better with practice…

She also suspected it probably was a good thing she hadn’t worn the schoolgirl outfit she bought for this.


	2. Late Night Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the titans went out for a happening of some sort, Raven was more than happy to stay alone, in peace and quiet, and just read her book. Little did she know someone - or _something_ \- had different plans for her evening~

Raven had been left home alone at the titans base, the rest heading out for whatever it was they had planned. She didn’t care. She was happy, sat quietly reading one of her piles of new books, which she had been looking forward to all week. She had been left in blissful peace for an hour before she swore she felt something on her back.

Before she could so much as blink, she found herself pulled into the air, something wrapping around her mouth gagging her, while others wrapped around her arms and legs, holding her spread out and facing the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the things holding her hostage suddenly were... tentacles?

Keeping her suspended, she watched in shock as more tentacles began wrapping themselves around her, keeping her limbs spread and leaving her covered in a glistening layer of slime, before the real assault began. One weaved its way between her legs, purposely rubbing itself against the crotch of her suit, the slime just making it that much easier to feel as it pressed against certain sensitive areas, earning a small gasp from the captured heroine. THis was made worse when they discovered the slime made it so she could feel everything through her suit and found her tits particularly sensitive, especially her hardening nipples. Before she knew it, they were squeezing and massaging her tits, ass and pussy with slime and appendages, Raven barely able to keep her moans muffled through the one still around her mouth.

She began to squirm however, when one of the tentacles got adventurous, pulling her suit aside and exposing her dripping (much to her embarrassment) core, causing her to gasp louder as it began playing with her, feeling for all the world like someone with a particularly dexterous tongue was eating her out. She was beginning to pant with excitement, when she felt the zipper on her back being pulled down, the slimy tentacles finding their way under her suit and onto her bare skin. Two covered her chest, one wrapping itself around each breast, the tip flicking her nipples. One snaked down and began probing her clit, the new assault leaving her out of breath and moaning.

Without warning, she felt a larger tentacle slide up and bury itself between her legs. With how excited she was and all the slime, it thrust itself straight in without problem, filling her up so much her back arched at the violation, her mouth opening in a silent scream. The one around her mouth took that moment to force itself in her mouth, a rhythm quickly established where the alternated thrusting into her, giving her a tentacle spit roasting in mid air. Despite the size of what had just begun fucking her mouth, the slime made it easy to slide down, the pleasure she was getting made her moan while seemed to excite the one in her mouth and make the one in her pussy go harder. Her body clenched and shuddered in it’s grasp as she came, but it didn’t show any sign of stopping, in fact it was pulling her suit further out of the creatures way, and Raven found herself getting fucked in all three holes by those flexible tentacles, gasping with pain at first as her asshole was penetrated, but like with her other holes, the slime seemed to make everything fit so much easier and feel so much better than it should, so her brief but pointless struggles did not last long..

She found herself lowered down to the bed, looking down in confusion, she saw a mass of tentacles that appeared to be the creature itself, that parted and exposed what looked very much like a very erect cock.

This was confirmed seconds later, when the softer tentacle between her legs was replaced with this alien member, keeping her securely bound and wrapping itself around her more as it fucked her, completely enveloping her from the waist down in a mass of writhing tentacles. She was covered head to toe in thick layers of slime by now, the tentacles exploring every inch of her, her body betraying her by reacting when they found where she liked to be touched; her mouth and ass still being pounded as well. 

She came for the second time shortly before it did, pulling out and spraying its hot cum over her, adding to the slime that had soaked her suit completely. She thought for a second she might have respite, but the tentacle from before buried itself in her wet and increasingly ravaged pussy, until she felt herself bucking and cumming for the third time, struggling to free herself from this unending assault.

Next she found herself being held upside down, legs bent and arms held behind her back, she only realised what it had in mind as the tentacle in her mouth came out with a soft, wet popping noise and she was lowered head first to the things already hardening member. It kept roaming her body, her lower holes been fucked by the tentacles, while it moved her mouth up and down on it’s hard appendage, Raven moaning with pleasure and shame as she came for a fourth time, whimpering and writhing from pleasure in it’s grasp, as it kept using her mouth like a sex toy. This only made it more excited and move faster, leaving her with a choice between swallowing its cum or choking. 

She came a fifth time while it let her recover her breath, barely able to let out more than gasps or release from having various things shoved down her throat for the last, however long this assault had been going on.

She was wondering how much stamina this thing had, it had been using her like this for what felt like hours, surely her teammates must be home anytime soon…

As if sensing her thoughts, she found herself sucking on a tentacle again, while it moved to her desk and bent her over. Oh no, she thought, one place it hasn’t…

Her fears were confirmed as the creature began fucking her ass with it once more erect cock, her screams muffled, her legs pulled apart and the slime allowing it to thrust into her withut much resistance, going wild as it lost itself in a frenzy. It would have hurt a hell of a lot more if it hadn’t stuck a tentacle up there for however long it was, stretching her out and lubing her up ready. As it was she felt herself reach climax for a 6th time, only kept from collapsing by the tentacles that held her there. 

It was long before the creature joined her, she felt it leave her, warmth covering her back and coughing as the tentacles squirted out more slime as the creature finally finished, the various tentacles wrapped around her ejaculating slime as the creature orgasmed. Leaving her slumped over her desk and dripping in ever more slime and body fluids, her body shuddering as the tentacles that had been roaming beneath her suit and holding her in place slide off her and released her. Her body protesting at all it had been put through over the last two hours! She gasped with surprise as she looked at the clock, not believing that it had gone on for that long and that both of them hadn’t passed out sooner.

Turning around and resting her back against the desk, she smiled at Beast Boy, who having run out of energy, had reverted back to his usual form, sprawled out on her floor naked and panting with exhaustion. When he had found her stash of tentacle porn, rather than make fun of her, he offered to find a suitable monster and transform into it for her.

He hadn’t warned her when, which had made it so much better she thought, as she crawled over to curl up with him, not minding the mess they were both covered in.

“I knew you’d enjoy that you perv” she growled happily in his ear as they laid there, “maybe next time I can wear a schoolgirl outfit, so you can be a proper tentacle monster and fuck an innocent little girl. I do have the outfit already...”

“Raven, honey, I love you and all, but I am definitely going to need to recover from that, I never expected you to last so long…”

“Don’t worry baby, next time it’s your turn to choose the fantasy, but first, we should probably clean up before the others come back and find my room covered in this slime…”


	3. Raven's Senpai Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a local school got targeted, Raven was sent to investigate. She wasn't sure what she's up against, but the creature certainly wasn't expecting it's next victim to smirk at it like that. Raven certainly knows what to do with tentacles by now

When they had heard there was a monster attacking people at the local school, the team decided they needed to go undercover. She still thought it was an excuse to get her into a school girl uniform, but the life of a superhero.  
She met up with their contact, who told her several girls had been attacked under mysterious circumstances, but no one else had seen the creature and they weren’t willing to talk about it. The day went by as normally as she assumed a school day should, coming to evening and no sign of trouble. They had agreed to stay after school to look around for any signs, so she went to find her contact. She eventually tracked him down to a classroom at the far end of school, apparently the attacks had happened at the edges of the buildings, but never the same place twice, so he had decided to poke around.  
Telling him that no one was even in this block, that without her powers she wouldn’t have been able to even find him, he broke into a wide grin. Unsure why that seemingly made him happy, she found out seconds later. His form shifted, his school uniform scattered around the room as he transformed. Within seconds, where a human had once stood, lay a writhing mass of tentacles, which reared up, reaching for its latest victim. It however paused in confusion when said victim was standing there smirking.  
“There’s a reason I got sent on this mission,” she purred, stroking the nearest tentacle and licking her lips, “I love getting fucked by things like you, why not show me how you handle someone who wants what you offer…” The creature shivered, the tentacle she was playing with pulsing in her hand, as others wrapped around her legs while it drew closer. Looking at the centre mass, she pulled the slimy limb up to face height, licking her lips before beginning to kiss and lick it.  
Feeling other members probing and soaking her underwear and working their way up her body, she opened her mouth and began sucking the tentacle like she was giving the creature a blowjob. The slime helped it slide down her throat, further than she thought she could take, another coating her hair as it pushed her down, deepthroating her as she moaned. Other tendrils were wrapping around her arms, her hands playing with them as well, while she watched the creature shudder with pleasure.  
Spreading her legs invitingly, she was amused when the creature simply tore the purple lingerie off, hearing it hit the floor with a wet slap as she was lifted onto the desk. Her clothes were sticking to her, covered in the monsters trail, while it continued using her mouth and hands for its pleasure; while probing between her spread legs; finding her wet down there drove it wild as she arched her back in response to a pair of tentacles burying themselves in her hot core. Eyes rolling back in her head, it didn’t take long for the double penetration of her pussy to bring her to orgasm, writhing in its grip. The ones she had been stroking squirted more slime over her like cum, she swallowed a load and watched as yet more slime dripped down the tentacles giving her her one hell of a pounding down below.  
“Good boy,” she thought to herself as she felt another rub slime on her asshole, before feeling herself being probed there. Sending out mental encouragement, she came again as it began thrusting a slimy appendage deep inside, vibrating and pulsing so far inside her ass she thought something might give. It looked like the creature wanted to make this last as long as possible, every hole she had was being fucked within an inch of too far, spread over the desk and welcoming the violation she craved.  
With a little more urging, her shirt was torn open, the purple lacy bra lasting seconds longer, before she felt suction pads clamp down on her nipples and begin sucking and squeezing hard; all while another small tentacle wrapped around her clit and began playing with it. Her thoughts turned to a mess at that point, the tentacles using her hands as she no longer had control, the shear amount of stimulation triggering climax after climax; stringing them together in such a short space that she swore there would be bruises from muscle spasms while pinned against that desk.   
She felt it pulling out of her, leaving her sprawled on the wooden surface, what was left of her tattered clothing drenched in the slime that coated her whole body. Sitting up to see why it had stopped, she saw its erection on display as it exposed it’s body to her. From her powers, she got an idea what it now wanted.  
Dropping to all fours and sliding towards it on a trail of slime, she smirked as she felt it’s excitement as she got nearer. Taking it’s hard, throbbing flesh in her hand, she gave it a few strokes as she drew closer, smiling where she thought it’s eyes would be, feeling it pulsing as her hot breath caressed it. Running her tongue up the shaft, starting at the base and running up to the head which she then covered in soft kisses, before parting her lips and sliding it into her mouth and beginning to suck it.  
The creature made what she assumed were moans, when she bobbed her head up and down it’s cock, her suspicions were confirmed when it got louder. She gasped in surprise, her mouth still full, as she felt tentacles wrap around her legs, probing her slick entrances, her back arching as it buried fleshy, pulsing limbs inside her again.  
Her eyes rolled back, moaning around it’s cock, the increased noises from the creature made it clear that the extra stimulation was welcome. Continuing to ravage her lower body, while she did her best to swallow as much of it’s cock as she could, her moans vibrating around it.She twitched and thrashed through a particularly powerful orgasm, the pounding tentacles getting particularly fierce, right before she felt it twitching and spewing waves of cum in her mouth.  
Coughing as she dealt with the load, grinning up at the creature as she swallowed what she could, some of it trickling down her face and mixing with the slime that was coating her liberally by now.  
“Looks like you enjoyed that baby…” she smirked, speaking between moans as the tentacles were still buried in her ass and pussy. “Let’s see if we can’t help you get it up again quickly…” Reaching out to play with the creature more, while it didn’t have anything that resembled a mouth, it had plenty of limbs for her to stroke and kiss.  
While it continued to ravage her body, it left her mouth free this time, moans of a willing victim were a turn on, or so she thought. It helped the creature get it up again, Raven licking her lips as the glistening member rose to full stance again.  
“Bend me over the desk and make me scream senpai…” She growled huskily. She giggled when it picked her up, turned her over and set her in the desired position. She moaned as she felt is whipping her sore ass, her back arching, the creature taking the chance to wrap her tit up; tentacles squeezing while suckers played with her nipples.  
Already panting, she looked over her shoulder, pleading as it eased up against her. Silently begging, she could feel it’s enjoyment as it wrapped her limbs to the desk, teasing her. When it did bury itself in her once more, it came as such a shock she almost screamed; cock filling her pussy, tentacle up her ass.  
It set a hard, fast pace, alternating thrusts into her two holes, her moans already reduced to heated nonsense as it gave her what she wanted. What she needed.   
If anyone had walked in at that point, they would have borne witness to her, in the slime soaked remains of a schoolgirl outfit, getting ploughed from behind by a monster, while looking like she was in porn film from the facial expressions she was pulling. The sensation was simply too much and her brain shut down, her body entirely in control of the rough pleasure the creature was giving her.   
After her first climax in that position, it pulled her legs up either side of it, raising her into the air and swinging her back and forth as it thrust in and out of her.   
She moaned, swore, screamed and more as it let loose on her; even the most incoherent noises she made just spurred it on. It just kept going, using her body like a sex toy, until it dropped her to the floor with a load splat, trails of slime coating the girl and the floor, before a stream of cum squirted all over her back as the creature reached it’s climax; making an inhuman series of sounds as it pumped wave after wave of cum and slime over her.  
She was exhausted, her clothes destroyed, covered in the monster's bodily fluids and her body barely able to move from the ravaging she had just received. It was also the most satisfying fuck of her life.  
“Seems you like willing schoolgirls huh senpai…” She grinned, sitting up and eyeing the creature as it turned back into Beast Boy.  
“You looked so hot in it and begging like that, damn…” the changeling trailed off, the illusion her magic had created fading away to reveal her room in the tower. “Might get expensive if you want me to destroy your costume like that each time though.”  
“Oh don’t you worry about that, I will find a way…” she reassured him, giving him a kiss. “Now we had better clean up before the rest get back.”  
“You sure they didn’t hear us?”  
“BB, if I sounded as loud as I think I did when you had me suspended, they’d have kicked the door in to stop me being murdered. If you’re a good boy I will wear the other outfit you like later. Once the slime is all gone…”

********

It was only a matter of time really, but eventually the team ended up on a space mission. They also ran into a rampaging tentacle monster.  
“Go guys, I’ve got this, I will calm the beast with my power.” She assured the rest, ignoring the funny look from Beast Boy. She ushered them out the room, locking the door behind them and leaving the rest of the mission to them, she turned to regard the advancing creature with a smirk.  
“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” She chanted, pointing at the creature, which paused in confusion, before squealing as it was lifted into the air, black tentacles bursting from the floor and tangling it up.  
She had never got this particular spell to work, but the chance to use it on a real tentacle monster was just too tempting. It had kept going until she passed out, science demanded she find out how long it would last. That’s what she told herself at least.  
“I wonder what BB will make of this…” She said to herself, phone camera on and recording the creatures fate as tentacle fought tentacle. Tugging her leotard aside and touching herself with her free hand, getting off while working was unprofessional, but she was too aroused to care.


End file.
